Interactive TV networks provide a multitude of services including broadcast programming and video-on-demand. These networks reach out to users in various environments including single family residences, multi-dwelling apartments and commercial facilities. The types of service and the ability to provide those services are often dependent on the particular environment of the potential users. Quite often, the subscribers to these networks have limited choices in selecting the individual ads and channels selections they can receive. Instead, ads are delivered without any targeting and any selection of channels is based on packages of a preset and defined set of channels that are distributed to the subscriber.
The Internet enables the individual selection and distribution of video content through video sharing websites such as YouTube® and streaming services such as Hulu®, but video distribution networks do not seem to provide similar flexibility in terms of channel distribution selection or ad selection by a subscriber. Ads are generally fed as part of a overall video feed or inserted as part of local programming by a local programming service.